


Not Just You

by ilostmyshoe



Series: Especially Great Communicators [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes he's been an asshole and drunkenly tries to apologize, with mixed results. Written in response to kansaskissedlips asking about Wincest first kiss headcannons on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just You

Dean didn’t start the night planning to get wasted. Honest. He was just relaxing, having a couple of beers, when some asshole started getting loud and grabby with a woman at the other end of the bar. Long story short, Dean ended up giving the bartender a hand throwing the jerk out on his ass. Which meant he had a front row seat to the dick’s parting shot:

“I wuz jus’ tryin’ to help! Maybe if she got laid once in a while she wouldn’t be such a bitch!”

Dean shook his head at the asshole’s stupidity, one more piece of evidence in favor of his “normal people suck” theory. Then he froze as he remembered his own voice making the exact same argument. He tried to convince himself that there were important, valid, situational differences, but every shot that he took in an attempt to wipe his memory just made the moment stand out clearer. The rest of the world, on the other hand, got progressively fuzzier.

When the bar closed, he stumbled across the street and into their current hotel room. He tried to pull off his boots and tripped over his own feet, falling heavily to the floor.

Sam sat up in bed, his face showing a mix of confusion and annoyance. “Dean!?! What the hell?”

Dean, having finally managed to get his boots off, crawled over to his brother’s bed. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m sorry that I’m an asshole. So, so sorry. Sorry, Sammy . . .”

“Dean, relax man. I’ve survived you being an asshole for this long; I’m pretty sure I’ll make it through the rest of the night.” Sam pulled his brother to his feet and walked him back to his own bed. “We’ll talk in the morning, okay? You know, during the day, when normal people are awake?”

Dean shook his head and pulled his brother down to sit on the bed next to him, putting his hands on Sam’s shoulder and looking at him intensely. “No. You don’t get it. Normal people suck, and I suck, and this is important, Sammy, so listen closely. Never, ever, ever let anyone tell you what to do with your body. Not even me–especially not me. No girl should ever be shamed for not wanting to have sex, and you shouldn’t either, even if you weren’t a big girl, which you are . . . but that’s not the point. The point is that I’m apologizing for saying you should get laid.

“You shouldn’t. Well, I mean you should only get laid if you want to–and the other person wants to, but I know that would never be a problem, because you’d never try to force anyone to have sex with you, because you’re not an asshole. Although you have a nice ass, and it probably has a pretty hole, so anybody’d probably love to have sex with you, but the point is no one should try to put things in your holes if you don’t want them to, ever.

“No one should pressure you to do anything you don’t want, especially me, because I might want things you don’t, but I would never, ever tell you, and if I did you should ignore it, because it would just be me being a stupid asshole. Okay, Sammy? It’ll always be just me. Can you accept that it’s just me being stupid, and forgive me and stuff? Please?”

Sam gently pushed his brother down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. “Hush, Dean. It’s okay. You know I’ll always forgive your dumb ass. Just go to sleep, okay? We’ll talk in the morning, I promise. Go to sleep.”

* * * *

Dean woke up to late morning sunlight shining past the motel curtains and an empty bed next to his own. He blearily made his way to the bathroom, trying to remember if the night before had been worth the hangover. Words and images came drifting back, and he felt his heart rate speed up.

Oh shit.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Had he really said all of that? And how had Sam reacted? Dean hadn’t been able to see his brother’s face in the dark. And his brother’s words had been so carefully noncommittal. And now his bed was empty . . . But Sam’s laptop was on the table and his duffel was on the floor, so he must be coming back, right?

Finally, the door to the room opened and Sam stepped in, carrying a bag of food and a tray of coffees. “Morning,” he said, awkwardly avoiding Dean’s eyes. Dean studied his brother’s face, searching for a hint of his reaction to the night before.

“So,” started Sam, still averting his eyes. “Uh, how much do you actually remember about last night? I mean, you were pretty far gone . . .”

Dean considered taking the out–claiming amnesia and trying to forget that any of it had happened. But he still felt the guilt that had started the whole thing. He wanted his brother to know that he had meant his apology, and what he had said after it. And, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to see Sam’s reaction to everything in the daylight, wanted to look for all of the tells that would show him how badly he had screwed up this thing between them.

“I remember all of it,” He admitted. “I mean, sure it’s stuff I never would have said sober, but it was still true, and I’m just as sorry now as I was last night.”

Sam’s eyes turned to look at him. Dean struggled to understand his brother’s expression as Sam strode towards him and pulled him into a hug. He whispered into Dean’s shoulder, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. It’s not just you.”

Dean pulled back and looked at Sam quizzically. Sam took a deep breath, bit his bottom lip, and gave a hint of a smile. “Don’t hit me, okay?”

The he leaned forward and kissed Dean. Dean kissed back, and it was awkward and tentative and passionate and needy. And there was drama and misunderstandings and hurt feelings and foolishness in the aftermath, but in the end they lived as happily ever after as any Winchesters ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to kansaskissedlips asking about Wincest first kiss headcannons on tumblr and posted by her at: http://kansaskissedlips.tumblr.com/post/61927319485/not-just-you. Also influenced by another mini fix-it fic that I can't find to link to right now, but which had Dean apologizing to Sam for pressuring him to get laid.


End file.
